


Hurt You

by princessfrisk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Steve, Crying Steve, DADT, Danny wants to comfort Steve, Danny's scared of Steve, First Kiss, Gay Danny, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Steve/Catherine - Freeform, Steve beats the shit out of him, angry Five-O, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfrisk/pseuds/princessfrisk
Summary: Catherine left Steve, and he goes to Danny for comfort. And then proceeds to put him in the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an emotional one, just warning you. I don't own the characters.

The look on his face when I opened the door absolutely shattered my heart. He had been crying, that much I could see from the puffy eyes and redness. His posture was so defeated, so broken, that he looked smaller than I am. “Oh my God, Steve, are you…”

“She left me, Danno,” he whispered in a hoarse, scratchy voice. 

I didn’t say another word, simply pulling him down into a tight hug. He resisted for barely a second before simply giving up, letting himself be dragged to my level. I felt him bury his face in my neck and more tears began to run down my shoulder. I had known in my bones that she would leave, but out of my respect and love for my partner I had kept it to myself, hoping that I was just overthinking.

Apparently, ‘There’s nothing I want more’ is not the same as ‘I’ll stay,’ and I hated myself for thinking that it had been. I pulled him inside, not letting go, and shut the door, and now his arms went around me, nearly crushing me against him, and he began to cry in earnest. I didn’t say a word, just hugged him tighter and massaged the back of his neck with one hand.

“Why did she leave me?” he asked, almost begging for an answer, fisting his hands in the back of my shirt. I held back my own tears- not for Catherine, but for Steve, and for how badly she’d broken him this time. “I don’t know, buddy. I don’t know. But I do know that she didn’t deserve you, not one bit.” That, apparently, was the wrong answer, because he pulled away and punched me as hard as he could in the face, knocking me ass-over-teakettle over the couch and onto the floor. I felt my cheekbone snap, but I kept myself from yelling, because I knew that would only piss him off more.

“Steve, calm down,” I wheezed. “I’m trying to…” All of my breath was forced from my body as another punch landed directly to my diaphragm. I refused to punch back, instead gasping for air, meeting the eyes of my SEAL who was more than off the deep end. “Steve, please…”

He backed off, staring at his hands as if they had blood on them, and flopped on the couch. I sat up gingerly, wheezing, unable to get enough air back in my lungs. “Steve, I’m sorry that she’s gone.” I said, once I managed to stand, supporting myself on the chair by the door. “But- and don’t punch me again, I’ll pass out- she didn’t deserve you. You waited for her for months, even when she told you not to. You rejected every piece of eye candy because you loved her and she wasn’t back a month before she left again, for good. She played you like a fiddle and you let her, god damn it.” 

He was quiet, and I took the opportunity to examine the damage in the bathroom. My nose was definitely broken, as was my cheekbone. My abdomen was already bruising badly, and from the fact that I had a hard time bending over I was sure some damage had been done. I came back out not bothering with a shirt, because it hurt to move, and was greeted with the sight of Steve crying on my couch. 

He looked up at me and instantly stopped. “Oh my God, Danno. You need a hospital, I’m so sorry.” I reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m fine. I just need some ice and a handful of Advil. You, on the other hand, need to chill.” He put his head in his hands and I went to get an ace bandage. “Wrap me up, please. Before I try to sit and hurt something.” He did as he was told, wrapping the rapidly bruising area with quick, efficient motions.

Once he was done, I got another set and wrapped his knuckles, which strongly resembled my face in their bruising. “Danny, I’m…” “Shut up. I get why you hit me. Just as long as I got my point across, I don’t really care.” “Danny, I broke at least two bones in your face and you may have internal damage. Let me take you to the hospital.” His voice was low and commanding, but I shrugged it off. “Steve, I’m fine. This is about you, not me.”

My vision blurred and resettled, then blurred again. I shook my head to clear it and that only made me dizzy. “Move over, I’ve got to sit down,” I told him, and he did as I said, letting me flop down despite the breath-stealing pain. “Danno, please,” he whispered, in the same lost voce he used when he first arrived, and I smiled faintly. 

I could feel that there was something wrong, and my self-preservation instincts kicked in. “There’s something wrong, I don’t feel right.” He was on the phone in less than ten seconds, and the ambulance was there in less than five minutes. By the time they got there, I was almost unconscious. All I could feel was my hand in my partner’s, and his voice in my ear telling me that he was sorry, so sorry, and that I would be all right.  
I woke up in the hospital with Steve sleeping by my side, hand in a cast and a frown on his face. My own face felt like someone had stuck it in a blender, and forget describing the pain in my torso. “Holy mother of God, Steve,” I wheezed, and he snapped awake. “Danno! How are you feeling?” “Like I’ve been punched twice by a highly lethal Navy SEAL, and wondering how I’m still alive.”

His head dropped and he sighed. I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re sorry, babe. I don’t blame you at all. I just want to know how long I was out, and how much damage there was.”  
He wiped at his face and sat up, putting on his usual face of cockiness and confidence. “The doctor says you had a small hernia that hadn’t ruptured yet, but when you… ah, when I punched you, it messed it up in a big way. You have a broken nose and cracked cheekbone, along with bruising on your back from landing on the coffee table.”

I winced and did my best to sit up. “How long have I been…” “Three days,” he replied, not looking me in the eye. On further inspection, I saw that his stubble hadn’t been shaved in a while, and he was in the same clothes he’d been in when all of that happened.

“God damn it, Steve. You haven’t left at all, have you?” He shook his head. “I didn’t want you to wake up alone. Not knowing that your best friend and partner did this to you.” My heart constricted and I sighed. “C’mere, you big idiot.”

I pulled him into a hug, careful of the wires hooked up to me, and I’ve never felt him shake like that. I rubbed his back soothingly, knowing that this hadn’t helped him at all. “Don’t worry about me. I’m more worried about you,” I told him, when he sat back down. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. I was pretty messed up the night she left, but I’ve had time to think and I’m okay. I… I don’t think I was angry over the fact that she broke it off with me. Now that I think about it, I don’t think I care. I was angry over the fact that I didn’t care.”

“Wait, what? You were going to ask the girl to marry you, what do you mean you didn’t care?” “I was going to ask because I felt like that was the next logical step,” he replied defensively.

I can’t say I wasn’t happy to hear that, as I’d been in love with my partner since the first time I punched him in the face. But there were two things now bothering me.

“Okay, first off, why even date her if you obviously didn’t love her?” I wondered. 

He shrugged. “DADT.”

“What now?”

“Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell. It was a military protocol against homosexual people in the forces. It provided officers with the ability to dishonorably discharge gay personal,” he replied easily, pulling a knee up to his chin and lacing his fingers in front of it. 

“Whoa, wait, hold on a minute. You’re telling me you’re…” “I’m bisexual. Catherine knew, before you ask, but after so long in the Navy, breaking habit is hard.”

“You’ve got a thing for a guy somewhere, and you didn’t tell me?” I asked dryly, raising an eyebrow. He grinned. “You’re keeping up so far, I’m proud. Secondly?”

“Nope, that pretty much answered both questions I had, thanks.”

We sat in silence for a long time before I spoke. “Well, you shared, so it’s my turn.” “What do you mean, your turn?” he asked with a smile. I grinned back. 

“When I was in college, I had what you would call a ‘big gay freak-out.’ Flipped out, called home, experimented, and found that I was more comfortable with men than with women. So, to answer your question, I am gay. That’s my turn.”

He nearly jumped out of his seat. “What about Rachel and Melissa?” “Rachel knew, but since I got her pregnant while I was experimenting, I decided to marry her and make it work. You know how that ended. And Melissa figured it out pretty quickly when she spotted me checking out a certain giant, tanned man’s ass.”

Silence dropped like a bomb and I was doing my best not to laugh my head off. “I always knew you had a thing for my ass.”

“Hey, hey, who said I was talking about you, babe? The men on this island are all tall, tan, and gorgeous. You are not the only hot piece of ass on this godforsaken string of islands.”

I regretted that as soon as it left my mouth. He choked on air and sat up. “Did you just call me a hot piece of ass, Danno?” “Yes, yes I did. And you can’t do anything about it until I’m out of here and healed up, because last time you punched me I ended up in here.”

He started laughing, and I raised an eyebrow. “Danno, what makes you think I’d punch you? I find it endearing that you like my ass. I like my ass too.”

We both laughed, and he clapped me on the shoulder.

I was in the hospital for the next week, recovering from the surgery and a barrage of tests done to make sure that nothing else was damaged. Steve hardly left, even having Kono bring him changes of clothes. While I was mildly annoyed at the fact that I never had a moment’s peace from his sarcasm, I was touched by the fact that he cared so much. I think I fell in love with him more in that week than I had in the past five years, and that’s saying something.

When I was finally discharged, I looked a lot better, although my face still looked like it had been pummeled by a pro wrestler and I couldn’t bend over without making faces. Steve insisted on driving me home, in my own car, which I protested as much as I could with him grinning at me and waiting for me to finish so he could open my door.

“I hate you. Why can I never drive my own car, goddamn it?” I complained, adjusting my seat a bit to fix the sensation of bandages cutting into my skin. “Because you drive like my mother,” he replied. “And you drive like a psycho!”

Somehow, we got to the house in one piece, and I wasn’t the least bit surprised to find that we were at Steve’s, not mine. “You really expect me to stay here until I’m healed up, don’t you?” He winked at me. “Yes I do. I put you in there, I might as well help fix it.”

I rolled my eyes but let him carry my bags in, knowing that he’d rip them out of my hand if I didn’t. “Did you make up the guest bedroom for me, babe?” I called up the stairs. Steve poked his messy dark head over the banister, giving me a cheeky grin. “Nope. You like my ass, you get to sleep with it.” 

I turned and mimed slamming my head into the wall, earning an eyeroll. Just then, Steve’s phone rang. From the way he answered it, I knew there was a case, so I grabbed my keys and hightailed it out to my car just in time for Steve to get out the door, looking as angry as he had when he first hit me. The sight made me flinch and I locked the doors, pulling out and driving off before he could do it again.

To be quite honest, as much as I loved my partner and would do anything for him, he had scared the living shit out of me when he nearly killed me with two punches. I had hated him angry before but this, this was downright fear.

I made it to the office about five minutes before he did, as I was in the faster car, and got my ass inside before he could drag me out. “Danny, welcome back!” Chin called, giving me a hug as I walked in. I returned it quickly and positioned myself on the other side of the table, preparing myself for the hurricane that was Steve McGarrett. 

“Steve said the perp hit you hard, do they have any leads?” I stared at Kono, open mouthed. “He told you I was robbed?” “Well, yeah. Is that not what happened?”

I swallowed, hard, and explained just what had happened. Steve walked in to find a room of solemn people, myself included. “Chin, what’s…” “You beat the shit out of your own partner and you lied about it,” Chin growled, and I know everyone in the room could see me flinch at the look on Steve’s face.

“I…” “Don’t try to explain it away, McGarrett. Just listen. A partner is supposed to have your back, protect you from harm, while you do the same for him. It’s based on absolute trust and commitment. I’d be surprised if he ever trusted you again,” Kono snapped, shutting him up real quick.

I stepped in at that point, because the look on his face had gone from anger to shock to pain and I hated it. “Hold it. Just stop, okay? Yes, I got the shit beat out of me. I forgave him for it, because he was so fucked up that night that I watched him cry, okay? Second, I love him, and trust him not only with my life, but with my daughter’s life, and with the news of my sexuality. So stop making assumptions, congratulate me on making a recovery, and let’s solve this case.”

The room was silent and everyone stared at me, two faces shocked, one face shocked and suppressing a smile. I refused to meet his eyes, because I’d just said out loud that I loved him and there was no way I was doing anything about it while we worked.

Once the room defrosted, we went back to the case at hand, and on the way to the scene I made sure that Steve and I drove separately, because I was scared of what he might say if I rode with him. However, he was still my partner, and I went with him wherever he asked me to.

I got no sleep that night, choosing to remain in the office and do paperwork rather than go back to Steve’s house. That, of course, meant that I had no pain meds, and by the time sunrise came around I was drenched in sweat and aching so badly that I couldn’t bear to sit down for the fear of passing out.

Steve was the first in, and came straight to me, holding out a medicine bottle. “You, babe, are an angel,” I told him, popping two painkillers dry. “You could have come home last night, you know,” he said gently, booting up the main computers. 

“I felt like taking a break from people in general,” I told him, and I wasn’t lying. I’d had his sharp face by my side for the past week, and while I loved him dearly, I needed some alone time. 

He tossed an arm around my shoulders and mussed up my hair, which I was mildly annoyed at. Then he leaned over and kissed the side of my head, making me jump, before releasing me to pull up the case files.

The day went by slowly and painfully. By the time we had to go get the perp, my torso was so stiff that I couldn’t drive with comfort, so Steve ended up driving by my request. He didn’t say anything in the car, and neither did I. But I knew we understood each other, and he understood why I asked.

The raid was successful, but ended with me chasing him down the street and tackling him into a wall. Kono cuffed him and led him off, while I stayed on the ground wheezing and clutching my stomach. Steve came and sat next to me, a lazy smile on his face. “Sleeping on the job, Danno?” he asked lightly, and I reached over and smacked his leg. “I could go for a nap, yes, but right now I don’t have the strength to get up and move somewhere comfortable, so would you mind?” 

He got up and gave me his predatory look. “No, no no no, don’t you dare! Steve!” I yelled, as he bent down and picked me up, bridal style. “I am not a damsel in distress!”

He snickered and deposited me in the car, shaking out his arms. “No, you’re a Danny in distress. I won’t do that again, though. You may be short but you’re packing muscle and you’re heavy.”

I flipped him off in response, hearing Kono laugh, and off we drove. 

We got back to his house and honestly, I’d never been so glad to see it in my life. He gave me a strange look as we walked inside. “Y’know, Danny. If you don’t want to sleep in my bed, I can make up the guest bedroom for you.” I punched him in the shoulder, hard enough to sting.

“I like your ass, I get to sleep with it. Remember?”

“Yeah, well, I thought that was the reason you didn’t come home last night.” “No, babe. I didn’t come home because I was a week behind on paperwork, I wanted some alone time and I wanted to think. No, I did not get any sleep, but I did get everything else.”

We ended up just ordering pizza and watching some random nature documentary. Around midnight, I was dozing on Steve’s shoulder, and he turned off the TV. “Bedtime, Danno. C’mon.” 

He helped me up the stairs and turned his back as I changed into pajama pants and a plain tank top. “Do you sleep on the right side or the left?” I asked, turning to face him and finding him bare-chested. “Right,” he replied, so I crawled onto the left side and made myself comfortable. I soon felt him lay down beside me, and nearly lost my breath when a long, muscled arm wound its way around my waist and rough stubble rubbed against my shoulder.

“I really am sorry, Danno. I would never hurt you, not in my right mind,” he murmured. I let myself smile into the darkness and relaxed into his hold, feeling his warmth bleed into me. “I know you wouldn’t, Steve. That’s why I forgave you.”

I felt Steve grin. “Uh huh. That, and you love me.” My mouth went bone dry and I forced myself to turn over, hissing a little in pain, so that I could face him. He was still smiling, more than his usual sardonic grin, something soft. 

“Yes, Steven. I love you. So what?” “So, I thought the only thing you liked about me was my ass?” I snorted. “Yeah, I do like your ass. I love the rest of you, too. And again I say, so what? You still have your mystery man somewhere on the island, remember?” 

He actually laughed this time. “I do remember. Do you want to meet him?” I rolled my eyes for real. “I tell him I love him, he offers to introduce me to his dream man. Sure thing, Super SEAL.” He reached over and grabbed something from the nightstand, then rolled back and showed it to me.

I blushed flaming red and smacked him, hard. He was holding a small mirror.

“Ah, I see,” I said diplomatically, and he pulled me in a little closer. “Mhm. Good, because it’s agonizing watching you not seeing,” he hummed, and kissed me gently, avoiding my nose and cheekbone. I kissed him back, smiling.

I fell asleep with his lips pressed to my forehead and his arms around me, and for the first time since the hospital, I didn’t wake up during the night.


End file.
